Wedding Surprises
by GodlyJewel
Summary: Devin Wells & Tasha Lockhart request the pleasure of your company at their wedding ceremony on October 31, 1992 at 7:30pm in Central Park. Dinner and Dancing to follow. Semi-formal costume attire and guests required to wear masks to fit the theme.
1. Chapter 1

**Wedding Surprises**

**AN:** Well, consider this your invitation to the wedding. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope everyone will enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the BatB characters from the show.

* * *

_Something old, something new,  
__Something borrowed, something blue,  
__And a silver sixpence in her shoe_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Something Borrowed, Something New**

The night air was quiet — as quiet as an evening in New York City could be. Two lone figures walked side-by-side as they made their way through the shadows of Central Park. The whole time neither one spoke.

"Will you just tell me where you're taking me already?" one asked.

"Be patient," the other replied, "we are almost there?"

"And just _where_ is there?" He was answered by his companion's silence. Looking around he noticed his companion was taking them toward the southern entrance of the park. As he looked about their surroundings, he noted how closed in the trees seemed. It almost felt as if they had stepped into a forest from one of the storybooks they'd read as children.

Finally they stopped as the other man pointed out they had arrived. The man looked and was surprised to see a structure perched among the trees. It was a gazebo made out of tree branches and tree trunks. The entire structure was elegant and the climbing wisteria added to the already enchanting look of the organic design. A pathway led up to the gazebo and it stood in the middle of two tall trees. The surrounding area was wide and clear, enough for a whole crowd of people to fit.

"Well Devin, what do you think," Vincent asked. He chuckled at his elder brother's wide-eyed expression as he viewed the area.

"Shoot, this is perfect. We can bring everyone up here and still have enough room for Tasha's relatives."

"It was Catherine's idea. She remembered walking here with Tasha once, and she had commented on the scenery."

Devin walked around the gazebo before stopping at the entrance. He placed his hand on the ancient wood and sighed. "Just think Vinnie. In a couple of months my bachelor days will be over."

"Tasha is a fine woman." Vincent gazed at his surrounds, picturing the plans Catherine and Tasha would have for this venue. "You two will have a happy life together."

"Yeah, I hope you're right…" The hesitation in his brother's voice did not go unnoticed. Vincent waited quietly for Devin to explain.

"It's just…I don't know. I look at you and the rest of the family, and I wonder if I can really make Tasha happy. I'm great with Charles, but the whole idea of a…committed relationship? I mean, I never stuck in one place for long; how can I make a life for her if I get the urge to move to a new place again? Sure Charles would be alright with it, but I can't expect her to just leave her life behind and come with me."

"Have you spoken to Father about this?" Vincent asked.

"You kidding? The Old Man would tell me I was being selfish, and that I should get a real permanent job so I can take care of her, or something," Devin scoffed. His arms crossed over his chest and he turned off to the side, not wanting to look Vincent.

Vincent could see the turmoil in his elder brother's eyes. He knew Devin since they were boys, and he recognized his brother was only concerned for the woman he loved. Now Devin was having the same hesitation about a life with Tasha. Vincent remembered what life had been living with such thoughts; he did not want his brother to have the same regrets. Yet here he was, worrying just as he had before he asked Tasha to marry him.

Vincent walked over and placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. Devin turned and saw the understanding in Vincent's eyes. Yet he still could not stop the seed of doubt had already planted, and was slowly taking root. Vincent squeezed his shoulder affectionately.

"Devin, when we were boys you were one of the few children who dreamed anything could be possible, even for someone like me."

"Yeah and look how that turned out." Devin's voice was bitter. He recalled the day he left the Tunnels: part of him wanted to escape Father's constant rules about the safety of the Tunnels and Vincent. Another part remembered that if he wanted to do any of the things he dreamed of, he needed to leave Vincent behind. That had been his greatest regret.

"Yet look at all you've accomplish," Vincent continued. "You've seen the world, and helped many people. You have given Charles a chance to have a life he could never before. One where he is free to live without fear of the judgment of others." Despite the smile on his face, Devin's eyes were still hesitant. However, Vincent had one last trump card. "Devin, tell me. What does Tasha mean to you?"

Devin sighed. "Well, when I first met her, she was a real pain. Then getting past her tough outlook I found she has this real companionate heart. She looks out for others and won't take crap from anyone. I mean, I found someone who knew I was a screw-up and yet she still wanted to stay with me. Even when I really made her made, and I mean Pop's blood pressure mad. She still forgave me and told me I was an idiot, but I was her idiot."

Seeing the look on Devin's face as he spoke of Tasha made Vincent smile. He couldn't remember when his brother looked happier. Vincent looked Devin in the eye. "Then you've nothing to fear."

Devin rubbed the back of his head. "Huh, guess I pulled a you there? No offense."

"Do not worry yourself," Vincent said. "I know the cost of my past mistakes; the pain of denying yourself what your heart already knows. I did not want you to feel that same regret."

"Forget it." Devin threw his arm over Vincent's shoulders. "But think I could continue borrowing you in the future for this kind of stuff?"

"Of course," Vincent chuckled. They continued to look around before heading back to the Tunnels.

**XXX**

The room was small and felt slightly claustrophobic. To the right were a couple of chairs that held her purse and her clothes. All that stood in the room was her, at least ten dress bags, and a floor length mirror. As she looked at her reflection, she could not recognize herself. How had she agreed to this?

"Ms. Lockhart, are you coming out?" a voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, might as well." Tasha sighed and walked out.

Outside the dressing room Tasha saw her friend Catherine waiting with her daughter, Rosie. Both mother and daughter were wearing clothes similar to what they had worn while they had been hiding in Connecticut, only Catherine wore more baggy clothing to compensate for her pregnant belly. At the moment Catherine was sitting on the bench while Rosie was laughing and smiling. Catherine suddenly took her daughter's hand and rested it over her belly. Rosie laughed as she felt the unborn child kick. The tender moment made Tasha smile. She hoped one day she could be happy like her friend, but first she needed to get married. She had the perfect groom, now all she needed was to find the perfect dress. And that was easier said then done. Tasha took a deep breath and stepped out of the dressing room, drawing her friend's attention. Both Catherine and Rosie looked up and smiled.

"Wow Tasha, you look pretty," Rosie commented.

"She's right," Catherine added. "This dress looks stunning on you."

Tasha stepped forward to look in the three-way mirror. The gown she had on was an allover lace A-line gown with beaded motif detail and a chapel train. The color was an elegant ivory, giving the dress an overall classical look. It was a beautiful gown, but somehow it just didn't feel like the right dress.

Tasha sighed. "Yeah but it ain't it."

Catherine carefully got up from her chair and walked over to Tasha's side. She laid her hand on Tasha's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry Tasha," Catherine encouraged, "you'll find the right dress."

"Perhaps we should try something else," the consultant suggested.

Tasha nodded and followed the bridal consultant back into the dressing room. She slid out of the A-Line gown and allowed the consultant to help her into the next gown.

"Now I have a good feeling about this one. It has a more modern look that you wanted."

Once the dress was on Tasha took a look at herself. This dress was a champagne sheath dress with a V-neck halter features, and a ruche surplice bodice. It also had a dropped waist adorned with striking beaded embroidery; the Godet chapel train was adorned with beaded embroidered appliqués. The consultant smiled as Tasha continued to examine herself in the mirror. With Tasha's hourglass figure the dress managed to hug every one of her curves, making her look beautiful and sexy at the same time. However, the bride-to-be did not share in the consultant's vision.

Noticing Tasha's unenthusiastic attitude, the consultant asked, "Would you like to show your friend, or would you prefer to try something else on?"

Tasha just groaned. This had to be the hundredth dress she tried on. She's already been to three bridal shops, but nothing felt right. Even her mother couldn't help her find the right dress. If Tasha had it her way, she'd wear a white pantsuit down the aisle. Sadly this would not happen. Her mother insisted that Tasha wear a wedding dress and that's what led her here.

"I give up." Tasha threw her hands up in defeat before flopping into the chair next to her clothes. The consultant sighed and excused herself from the dressing room. She sat up as the door opened, but her smile vanished as the consultant came out alone. Catherine sighed and got up. She walked over to the door and knocked lightly.

"Tasha, can I come in?" Catherine was answered by a muffled 'yes.' She asked the consultant to watch Rosie for her. The consultant smiled and took the girl over to the flower girl dresses. Seeing her daughter was in capable hands, Catherine entered the room. Tasha was sitting in the wedding dress having a panic attack. The poor woman look exhausted and stressed — not the best look for a bride.

"Tasha, what's wrong?" Catherine asked.

Tasha didn't even look at Catherine as she answered. "I can't do this. I just _can't_ do this."

"Now Tasha, don't be like that. I know you'll find the right dress."

"Cathy, I'm just not a gown-wearing girl." Tasha stood up and began pacing the small room. Catherine couldn't help but wonder if everyone in this family — blood related or married-in — were pacers. "I never wore a dress in my whole life. And now I have to pick one that's supposed to be the ultimate dress? Hell, I don't even understand half the lingo these fancy joints use. I mean, what the hell is a satin fit&flair anyway? Not to mention I'm only wearing the damn thing for one day and it cost more than my jeep and Harley combined."

Catherine let Tasha pace some more before she coaxed her friend to sit down next to her. Once Tasha calmed down, Catherine spoke. "I can understand how this can be overwhelming, but I know you'll find the dress."

"Easy for you to say Cathy," Tasha said. "You got the fairytale wedding every girl dreams of. You even wore a gorgeous gown, and it was your mother's dress. I wish I was that lucky."

Catherine smiled as she remembered her wedding gown. Peter had retrieved her mother's wedding dress from storage just in time for Mary to have it ready for the wedding. The dress was an off-wife floral lace gown with a fitted waist, sheer lace sleeves, and very full skirt. It had a scalloped, lightly sequined neckline, and the sleeves ended in a snap button closure. There were two layers of tulle — the outer layer has appliqués of lace on the lower portion front and back with lace coming down over it. The tiered layer of tulle gave the dress volume, like a crinoline. It was old-fashioned but fit perfectly in the Tunnels. It was the gown Catherine knew was what she wanted to wear for her wedding day. Now, she wanted Tasha to have that same feeling about her dress. Maybe she was just looking at it the wrong way. Tasha wanted a dress that reflected her personality, but she was trying on dresses that gave her a more modern look. Perhaps, instead of a tomboy dresses, what Tasha needed was a real feminine dress.

Catherine suddenly thought of a dress she had spotted among the gowns the consultant had shown them earlier. "Tasha, I think you need to try on one more dress."

"Ah come on Cathy," Tasha groaned. "I really don't want to try on any more dresses today."

"Trust me, I think you'll change your mind when you see this." Catherine eased out of her chair and left Tasha alone in the dressing room. She walked over to the flower girl dresses to find Rosie in the most adorable White Taffeta sleeveless dress. The dress gathered taffeta at the tea length skirt with an attached crinoline for extra fullness. There was a purple sash and a light blue flower surrounding her waist. Tasha and her mother had seen it in a catalogue and it fit perfectly for the wedding. Catherine would have to talk to Mary about maybe making something similar for Rosie to wear for the wedding.

"Excuse me, but my friend would like to try on one more dress." Catherine then led the consultant over to the dress she had seen. The consultant was skeptical at first, but took the dress off the rack and took the gown to Tasha. Catherine smiled. _I hope this is it, _she thought. She gathered up Rosie and waited for Tasha to emerge in Catherine's pick.

When the consultant knocked on the door and walked into the room, Tasha watched as she took the new dress out of the sleeve. She groaned. This was **not** what she wanted to wear on _any_ occasion, let alone her wedding day. It had to be the absolute girliest dress to have ever been made for a woman. But she decided to grin and bear it for Catherine's sake. Tasha let the consultant help her out of the sheath dress and into the new gown. Once she had it on, Tasha could not even turn to look at the dress in the mirror. Already dreading the poof and frill of the dress. It was more fit for a Daddy's Little Princess, not a kick-ass girl like Tasha.

"Oh my, Ms. Lockhart," the consultant gasped. "I know I've said this before, but this dress…it's breathtaking. I think it was made for you. You look absolutely beautiful; drop-dead gorgeous."

_Please. It's your job to tell me that_, Tasha mentally scoffed._ I bet I look more like a frigging cupcake in this goofy thing_. She didn't have time to verbally remark though because she knew Catherine was waiting to see her in this ghastly thing. Hesitantly she stepped out of the dressing room and into the hallway where her friends awaited her. She shut her eyes and groaned.

"Alright, go ahead and laugh," Tasha sighed. She knew Catherine would never laugh, but that didn't prevent the little seed of doubt planted in her when she saw the dress. She waited but not a sound was made. Not even a remark from Rosie. Tasha opened her eyes to see both Catherine and Rosie staring at her. "What?"

"Tasha," Catherine started to say, "Have you seen yourself?"

"Not a chance." Tasha shut her eyes and grit her teeth. "Look Cathy, I know you're trying to help and all, but really? Ya had ta pick _this_?"

"But Tasha, you look like a princess," Rosie stated. She got up from her seat and walked over to Tasha. The small girl grabbed her hand and led her to the three-way mirror in the hallway. "See? You are a princess."

Tasha gave the girl a half smile. "That's really sweet cub but–"

"Tasha, Rosie's right." Catherine said. "Take a look."

Tasha sighed and gave up. Bracing herself for the worst, she turned to look at herself. What she saw stunned her beyond belief. She didn't even notice as the consultant came back into the room.

"She's still looking a little hesitant. I think we need to jack her up." She ran off to grab a veil and some accessories. She attached them to Tasha and then took a step back.

Now Tasha could find no words. The dress alone was more than she could take, but the added jewelry gave it that final touch. "I… I can't believe that's me…"

"I had a feeling this was the dress you really wanted," Catherine said. She walked to Tasha's side and put her hand on her shoulder. "So, what do you say?"

Tasha turned with tears in the corners of her eyes, a large smile on her face. "I think, the groom better hold onto something. Cause once he sees this dress, Devin's gonna need your husband to keep him standing up straight."

**XXX**

**AN:** Since the groom isn't allowed to see the bride in her gown before the wedding, neither are the readers. You'll just have to wait for the wedding day like Devin.

I know, I'm mean. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Something Old, Something Blue**

_October 31, Halloween morning…_

The sun rose and spread its golden rays in threw the hotel window. The light reflected off fiery red hair as it beckoned the slumbering form to wake. Tasha's eyes fluttered open and she smiled with the dawn. She stretched the night's stiffness before settling back against the pillows. Today, in less than a few hours, she would become Mrs. Devin Wells. The thought made her smile. She noted the ring that rested on the fourth finger of her left hand. Seeing the light catching in the gems seemed to make the ring all the more beautiful. She had always her admired great-grandmother's wedding ring, though her mother had it altered. The band was her grandmother's, as was the tanzanite that stood in the center, but the two diamonds had once been her grandmother's earrings. Tasha had been so busy reminiscing she almost didn't hear the knock on her door.

"Tasha, honey? You awake?" her mother called from the other side of the door.

"Come on in Mom."

The door opened and Katie walked in, a big smile on her face. "Hi sweetheart." She came over and sat down on the bed. She was carrying a small pouch in her hands. "I can't believe this day is here already. Seems like only yesterday your father and I were teaching you how to hold your first gun."

"Mom," Tasha smiled, "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know." Katie took her daughter hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. This was both a joyous occasion for her, and a sad one. Today she and her husband were going to give their daughter away to a man who would care for her now. Still, her daughter had chosen a fine young man, who in some way, reminded Katie of a younger Brutus. Stubborn, ambitious, and a heart for others around him, especially for those in need.

Katie had to wipe her eyes. Now was not the time for tears…yet. She released Tasha's and took the pouch she'd been carrying.

"Well now, before anything else, I need to give you the mother-daughter-prenuptial-talk."

"Ah Mom," Tasha groaned. "Please tell me this isn't gonna be one of _those_ talks."

"Don't worry, nothing like that," Katie assured her. "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. You're my only child, but you've grown into a fine young woman. You weren't always the easiest child, being your father's daughter, but you have made both of us so proud of you."

"Mom, I wouldn't be who I am without you and Dad. And just because I'm marrying Devin, don't think anything will change."

Katie just smiled and drew her daughter into her arms. They embraced before Katie drew back. For a moment time had turned back and she was holding her little eight-year-old girl again, smiling up at her mother with bright eyes filled with wonder. She closed her eyes then opened them to once again see her daughter, no longer a child but a grown woman.

"Mom," Tasha asked, "what's that in the bag?"

Katie shook herself from her daze. "Oh, thank you. Tasha, I wanted to you to have this for the wedding." Katie reached inside and took out a handkerchief. "I know technically you already have your engagement ring, but I hoped you'd consider this your something old."

Tasha took the handkerchief and carefully unfolded the cloth. She was stunned. It was a vintage Irish handkerchief, made of cotton and Irish lace with hand embroidered shamrocks. "Mom! I-I can't take this."

"It was my great grandmother's, on my father's side," Katie explained. Then she pointed to the letters framed by the shamrocks. "The MC stands for the McCracken family name. Maize gave it to me on my wedding day, so I now I'm giving it to you." While Tasha admired the handkerchief, Katie reached into the bag to retrieve the next item for her daughter.

"Now for your something borrowed," Katie said. She waited for Tasha to hold out her hand and then placed the item in her open palm. "A little something from Catherine."

Tasha started down at the item in her hand: a pair of vintage Weiss earrings, with sparkling blue and green marquise cut stones with a large AB treated round at the bottoms. Tasha remembered when she and Catherine had found these earrings. It had been a special trip to a town full of antique stores or thrift shops for Rosie's first birthday. Tasha didn't know what to get the little baby, but Catherine had mentioned her love of finding old, vintage items. While they searched in one store Catherine had spotted the earrings and bought them on an impulse. It was only after Catherine had been reunited with her family that she explained to Tasha what the earrings meant to her. The earrings reminded Catherine of Vincent, and since she had lost the crystal he gave her, this was a way for her to carry him with her.

Tasha held the earring close to her heart. "I'll have to thank her when a see her today."

"That reminds me, we'd better get going or we're gonna be late." Katie gathered the items back into the pouch and went over to Tasha's suitcase. "We're meeting Catherine and your aunt at the salon for hair and make-up after lunch, then we have rush back here and get dressed. Oh I can't wait to see your dress, Tasha."

Tasha laughed as she rose from the bed. "Don't forget we're having breakfast with Dad."

"I thought I was forgetting something," Katie joked. "But you need to get dressed first, Missy."

"Yeah, yeah." Tasha shook her head. Her mother was always teasing her father, but it reminded her of how she and Devin acted. Her mother always said, "Love is spending the rest of your life with someone you want to kill, and not doing it because you'd miss them." She was never sure where her mother had heard that particular quote, but it seemed to describe her parents very well.

_It also fits how Devin and I acted just before he proposed_, Tasha thought. Thinking about her fiancé only made her miss Devin more. Her mother insisted she keep the tradition of the groom not bride for the first twenty-four hours before the ceremony. When both tried to voice their protest, Brutus threatened to have Devin in a wheelchair if he tried to sneak over. Katie practically pried her away as she and Devin shared one final embrace, and one very, very passionate kiss. _The next time I kiss him like that, he'll be my husband._ The thought sent a shiver down her spine and warmed her heart.

"Tasha!" Tasha blinked and focused back on her mother. "Honey, I know you're excited to get back to your man's arms, but you still have the wedding to go through first. Just be patient."

Tasha blushed while her mother chuckled, and continued looking through Tasha's clothes for what she would wear.

**XXX**

Devin sat on the bridge as the voices carried throughout the Chamber of the Winds. One moment someone was arguing with a cop, the next he listened to the sound of a mother singing a lullaby to her child.

"I thought I might find you here."

Devin didn't turn as Vincent stood behind him. He had long gotten used to his younger brother's stealth, yet it never ceased to amaze him how such a large man could walk so lightly without anyone detecting him. Eventually Vincent sat down, taking the silence as an invitation.

"Today's the 'big' day, huh Vince."

"You don't appear very nervous."

Devin chuckled. "A little. Part is because I just want to make her happy. I did only want to do this marriage thing once." He nudged his brother in a playful gesture. "But then I remember her smile and I know I picked the right one. Now I can understand what you and Cathy have."

"And the other part?" Vincent was curious to what else could possibly make his older sibling so apprehensive.

Now Devin was smiling, reminding Vincent of when they were boys. It was that same smile that usually ended up with the two of them in Father's chamber awaiting punishment.

"The other part," Devin replied, "is wondering just how Tasha's gonna wow me in her wedding dress. No matter where we went together, she never wore a dress. It's had me crazy curious ever since she told me she bought it."

Vincent smiled. "Yes, Catherine mentioned I may need to support you when Tasha walks down the aisle. Apparently it's quite the gown."

"Well, guess we better go meet Pop. He wanted us to meet him for lunch before giving me his father-son-talk." Devin stretched and stood, offering his hand to Vincent. He took it and stood next to clamped Devin on the shoulder before heading to the Dinning Hall.

**XXX**

"Aboot time ye git 'ere, wee sister. Getting a bawherr slow, ur we?" Maize scolded teasingly as Tasha and Katie approached the salon.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Maize." Katie shot her sister a smirk. "We had a late breakfast and then our cab got stuck in some traffic. We're only a few minutes late anyway."

Maize laughed. "A'm juist teasing ye, Kate. Forby, Catherine 'n' wee Rosie wur 'ere tae keep me company."

The two very people were standing behind Maize. Catherine held onto her daughter's hand, while the little girl waved. "Hi Tasha!"

"Hey, there's my little cub." Tasha picked Rosie up and gave her a hug. "You ready for a fun day at the spa with the girls?"

"Yep, yep, yep."

The three women laughed and walked into the salon. The consultants looked up and smiled as they entered. They salon was owned by one of the Helpers, so Catherine could remove her disguise without worry. Once they checked their appointment, they each were told to pick a nail polish, then take a seat. They chose their colors and sat down first for manicures. After that was done, they received their pedicures. Rosie laughed the first few minutes because of her ticklish feet, but she finally sat still long enough for the consultant to paint her toenails. Once their nails were dry, Tasha and the rest of the group was led over to get their hair done.

While Katie and Maize talked about what kind of hairstyle they wanted, Tasha chatted with Catherine as Rosie looked through the picture magazines.

"So, you nervous yet?" Catherine asked.

"Nervous doesn't even cover it." Tasha chuckled. "Was it this bad the day you and Vince tied the knot?"

"Oh yes, but more from excitement then anything else. When I walked down the isle, I wondered if Vincent was as nervous as I was. When I finally met his gaze, I could tell any apprehension he had melted when he saw me. The warmth I saw in his eyes; such unconditional love." Catherine smiled and turned to Tasha. "I'm sure you'll see the same in Devin when you meet him at the alter."

"Thanks Cathy." Tasha took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. In truth, there was something else on her mind. It was one of the worries she'd had about tonight, but she wasn't sure how to ask. It was a rather awkward thing to ask. Luckily she didn't have the chance to worry.

"Tasha dear," Maize called, "yer mither juist reminded me aboot yer jammy token." She got up with her hair still in curlers to grab her wedding bag. She carried it over and sat down next to her niece. She reached back into her bag and pulled out a small gift box. It was chocolate brown with aqua strips, and a matching aqua ribbon. Tasha removed the ribbon and opened the box. What lay inside made Tasha gasp as well as blush lightly. There, lying in the box was a white Sheer Organza Garter with a blue band.

Looking up from the magazines, Rosie watched as Tasha lifted a strange object from the little box. "What that?"

Catherine and Maize laughed as Tasha's cheeks burned a brighter shade of red. Taking pity on her daughter, Katie answered for her. "Well Rosebud, that's a garter. Garters are like bracelets but for legs."

"Why?" Rosie asked.

There was another round of laughter, and to spare her daughter further embarrassment, Maize got up from her seat to take Rosie. "Honey, why don't we look at some more pretty hair styles over here, okay?"

"Okay good, okay fine." Once Rosie was out of earshot, Tasha let out a sigh of relief. She really was grateful for the gift, but it was a more scandalous accessory than she was used to wearing. Tasha didn't even wear bikinis because they were too revealing. Despite her tuff-girl exterior, Tasha was a very modest woman. Still, Maize had gone to the trouble to get her the gift, and thanking her was the least she could do.

"Wow Maize, thanks," Tasha replied. "Now I have my something blue."

Maize chuckled. "Ah, bit that be ainlie hauf th' gift dear."

Maize reached back into her bag and pulled out a flask. The flask puzzled both Catherine and Tasha. It was white and embellished with lace, a matching blue ribbon, and a pretty crystal buckle. The lace and ribbon on the flask matched the band on the garter. There were also two charms attached just beneath the buckle: a Heliotrope Heart and a pewter handgun. Then to their amazement they watched as Maize took the flask and, using a special clasp on the back of the flask, she attached it to the garter. Maize laughed.

"Th' garter is specially designed 'n' sized wi' th' proper tension tae haud up a 3oz flask stowed oot o' liquid, whilk ah taken th' liberty tae fill fur ye."

Tasha took the flash and undid the lid. Placing her finger over the top, she tipped the flask. Quickly turning it over she then licked the tip of her finger. "Mmm, Scottish whiskey. My favorite."

"Ah hud yer cousin in Glescae send ower some o' his homemade brew," Maize stated. "A bawherr bridle the noo, sin he coudnae come."

"I'll have to remember to send him a thank you card."

"Ah bit mind, Tasha, that whiskey insae juist fur ye," Maize warned teasingly. "Yer guidman get's at least hauf o' that." She couldn't help the little wink at the end, making Tasha blush even further.

"Ms. McCracken, it's time to take the curlers out," said the hair consultant. She left with the consultant, leaving Catherine and Tasha alone again.

Catherine turned and gave her friend a questioning look. "Tasha, can I ask you something?"

"Say no more, I already know what you're gonna say."

"You do?"

Tasha smiled. "You're worried I'm gonna chug this flask before the wedding when the jitters hit. Well, not to worry. You and I both know me and the rest of my family can hold our liquor. Scottish whisky is not only the most popular Scottish drink, but my family's used it to steady nerves before any major event. But I promise, I won't drink any before the ceremony. I'd rather not have the taste of whisky on my lips for my first kiss as Mrs. Devin Wells."

Catherine laughed. "That's not exactly what I meant, but good to know."

Now Tasha was puzzled. "Well, what's up?"

"Earlier, before Maize, you looked concerned about something," Catherine explained. "Is there something you'd like to talk about?"

_Crap!_ Tasha panicked. _I can't believe I was so obvious._ "Well, uh… Ya see, Cathy…umm…it's-it's really not the kind of, well, the kind of thing someone wants to ask, let alone talk about. Especially the day of their wedding."

Catherine leaned over and took her friends hand. "Tasha, you can ask me anything."

"Ms. Lockhart, Mrs. Wells. We're ready for you now." Two consultants were standing before them, waiting to style the two women's hair.

Tasha was hesitant. "Can I ask you later, Cath? You know, somewhere less…public?"

"Of course." They smiled and let the consultants lead them away.

Once the appointment was over, the consultant led them to the back room where a Tunnel entrance was located. Catherine and Tasha were going to head back to retrieve Mary and their dresses. Along the way Tasha spoke with Catherine about her worries, and Catherine was quick to reassure her. Catherine easily assured her friend that every bride felt that way, though she could tell Tasha was still concerned. Meanwhile Rosie, Katie, and Maize got everything set back at the hotel. Just as Katie and Maize finished setting up the make-up station, Tasha opened the door. Maize quickly ushered the three women in and shut the door. Katie helped Mary lay out their dresses while Catherine grabbed her outfit, and slipped into the next room to help Tasha into her wedding dress. Both Maize and Katie protested that they should help, but Tasha had insisted on surprising them.

After the three women and the little were dressed, Catherine slipped out. "Are you ready to see the bride?"

"YES!" came the statement from all four. Catherine smiled and stepped back to open the door. She used the doorstop and moved out of the way so Tasha wouldn't have to slip past her large belly. And then, Tasha stood in the doorway, her veil pulled back so they could get the full view of her dress."

"Well I'll be," Mary exclaimed. Having sewn many a dress, she was amazed with the detail and the material put into the gown.

Maize was flabbergasted. "Ne'er in a' mah years… Tasha darlin', this gown is beyond anythin' A'd Jalouse fur ye."

Katie just didn't have the words. Her eyes were filled with tears. She walked over and took her daughter's hands. Even up close the gown made it all the more real, yet the moment seemed straight out of the realm of dreams.

"Mom," Tasha asked. "Do you like it?"

"Oh Tasha, it's more than anything I could've dreamed for you." She drew her daughter into a hug, careful not to wrinkle the ethereal gown.

"Pretty!" Rosie said. Tasha leaned over and smiled at the little girl. She drew back from her mother and smiled at all her friends.

"Well, what are we all standing around here for? We got ourselves a wedding to get to."

They all started bustling about. As Maize handed out the bouquets for Catherine and Tasha, she placed Tasha's on the table. "Noo fur yer neist 'n' final token." She smiled as she reached in and pulled out a silver coin, and placed it in Tasha's hand.

"'ere is yer silver six pence, bit pat it in th' pouch fur it wull fall oot o' they strappy sandals o' yers. 'n' yin fur ye tae, Catherine." Taking out another silver sixpence Maize handed it to Catherine. "Ah will need ye tae gie it tae yer guidman tae gie tae Devin fur th' doo. Juist please mind tae remind him tae steid it ben his left shoe."

"I'll make sure he gets it," Catherine said, placing the coin in her pocket.

Tasha laughed. "Sorry bout that Cat. This is the one tradition Maize goes a little overboard on."

Maize gave Tasha a stern smile. "Tis a custom dating a' th' wey back tae Scots times, lassie. Dinnae ye be sassing th' auld ways noo, ye 'ere me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it Maize."

They quickly put on the finishing touches before setting out. It was almost time for the ceremony to start, and they needed to get to Central Park soon. Catherine was getting Rosie ready for her part in the wedding as Mary helped put the finishing touches on Katie's and Maize's dresses. When it was time to leave, Mary held Rosie's hand out the door, followed by Maize, and then Catherine. Tasha was the last to leave the room. She took her bouquet and had once last look in the mirror. She still could hardly believe the woman starring back at her was herself. But that was her and soon she'd be married to the man of her dreams. Her mother touched her arm and said it was time.

_This is it! I'm getting married._

**XXX**

**AN:** And now, the moment you've all been waiting for… is in the next chapter.

Had you going there for a moment didn't I? lol Well don't worry, you will get to see the dress soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Silver Sixpence In Your Shoes**

_Central Park, 7:30pm_

The Cop Cot by the southeast park entrance had been transformed into a subtle Halloween wedding. The sun was starting to set as the wall between the worlds faded, creating the mystic atmosphere desired for the occasion. The wedding usher's had arrived forty-five minutes early to set up the chairs and decorations for the ceremony. The family would be seated on the interior red cedar benches, while the rest of the guest would be placed. There were only a total of sixteen guests for the ceremony, most being from the bride's side of the family. Because many of her relatives lived out of state only a handful were able to make it. Sadly they also would only attained the ceremony because the reception had been arranged in the Great Hall Below. Only the immediate family who knew about the Tunnels would be attending.

Among them were the bride and groom's parents. Maize wore a sage jacket dress. The dress was long and feminine, with a chiffon flowy skirt and a square neckline. Both the bodice and ¾ sleeve jacket feature sequin. Maize wore a long eggplant beaded chiffon dress and jacket. Both Katie and Maize wore a Black Flower Lace Gothic masks that matched their dresses and thrown Celtic Green Capes with the hood drawn over their heads. After them came Father and Mary. While both wore their Winterfest clothes, Mary also sported the same mask worn by Maize and Katie, though hers was deep blue. Though he tried to refuse, Father had also been wrestled into a black Venetian mask.

Everyone was being ushered to his or her seats, as the ceremony was about to begin. Most of the guests were from the bride's side of the family. They were dressed for a formal wedding, though they wore the masks the ushers had on handy for anyone without a mask. The Tunnel children had made them by styling them after Mardi Gras masks, using materials they'd found, as well as some art supplies donated by a Helper who owned a craft store. For the guests on the groom's side, most wore their best clothes used for Winterfest, and wore masks made by the children. The children, however, were dress in their Halloween costumes. Some were setting up their instruments, having been asked by the bride and groom to play for the ceremony.

As everyone took their seats, the officiant arrived and took his place at the alter. He was the very same man who performed the marriage for Lin and Henry Pei. Once he was in place, the children took their cue to begin playing their instruments.

Next to enter was the groom and the best man. There were several gasps. Devin looked dashing in his black velvet doublet with slit sleeves that flashed glimpses of a white shirt. The collar was fastened and pointed down his chest. The knee-length breeches were also black velvet; the cuffs tucked into his high boots, and lastly he wore a silver Venetian mask. While Vincent wore a similar outfit (minus the doublet), he still stood out with his ruffled shirt and dark cloak. Both wore Venetian masks like Father, but Devin's mask was silver while Vincent's was jet-black. Though many of Tasha's relatives wondered why he would wear a mask over a mask. The brothers took their place on the right-hand pew. Taking this as their cue, everyone turned to see the bridal party come down the aisle.

First to come the aisle was the maid-of-honor. As Catherine came closer, Vincent marveled at her beauty. Catherine's spaghetti strap long chiffon dress complemented her pregnant figure. The chiffon skirt draped softly to the ground and the bust was beaded at the empire bodice. The marine shade had a matching wrap, and worked well with her bouquet of Deep Purple Calla Lilies. The white owl mask she wore, which Vincent had retrieved from her private chest long ago, was the very mask she had worn the first Halloween they'd spent together.

Next were the twins. Jacob and Rosie were adorable as the walked side-by-side down the aisle. Both wore their Winterfest clothes, but with a little added Halloween flair. Jacob had wrapped his hands and face in toilet paper and acted as a mummy ring bearer, while Rosie had Catherine help her make fairy wings and a mask, each decorated with extra orchid petals. Since flowers were not permitted in the park, they decided to have a scattering a fall leaves instead. While Rosie scattered fall leaves, Jacob carried the rings on a pillow made by one of the Tunnel women.

As the children continued down the aisle, the children's orchestra began to die down for a new song. They had practiced for months and now they were ready. The music started, this time at a jazzy tempo to Frank Sinatra's "The Way You Look Tonight." Everyone stood as the bride made her way down the aisle. Devin could not take his eyes off her.

As the tempo picked up Brutus proudly led his daughter down the aisle. He wore the very suit he married her mother in, and now he was proudly wearing it for his daughter's wedding day. He even wore a handcrafted Venetian Carnival half-mask made from hand-painted leather, and trimmed with gold and green braid and gold leaf. It also feature intricate hand painted musical scores and countryside scenery depicted above and below the eye cutouts. Tasha had bought the mask for him from their family trip to Venice, Italy. Brutus turned to his daughter and smiled proudly.

Tasha smiled back before turning her attention to the alter. Her smile grew as her eyes locked with Devin. Catherine had been right. Seeing Devin made all the butterflies in her stomach flutter about faster until they reached her heart. If her father hadn't been holding onto her arm, she most likely would be flying down the aisle to get to Devin's arms. And from the look on his face it was clear he liked her dress. She was still surprised by her choice, but somehow in the end, she had known she made the right decision. And the reactions she got from her family made it all the better.

Her gown was a one-shoulder diamond-white ball gown with a sweetheart neckline, accented with an on-trend embellished one-shoulder detail. Ornate beaded lace appliqués adorned the bodice and skirt to add eye-catching appeal. The tulle ball gown skirt gave the dress volume and drama, and included a chapel train. Her wavy long, fiery red hair was done in a waterfall braid and the veil covered her face. Adorning her neck was a simple silver chain with a white gold three stone diamond pendant. She carried a bouquet of Blue Mystic Orchids and Black Magic Roses in her hand. The last thing she wore was a Petite Onda Metal white Filigree Venetian Masquerade mask, with a silver ribbon tying the mask to her face. Tasha looked like a princess bride straight from a fairy tale about to marry her prince.

Up at the alter, Devin knew Vincent was grinning at his reaction, but he just couldn't suppress his feeling of awe. He just could not believe the angelic vision floating down the aisle was _his_ bride. He had always thought Tasha had looked beautiful before, but now… There were simple no words to describe her. He felt a slight pressure on his shoulder and turned to see Vincent giving him a supporting grip. He smiled at him before turning back to see Tasha and Brutus before the alter. He gulped and stepped forward.

Brutus turned to his daughter and lifted her veil, and kissed his daughter on her cheek. "Love you, Baby Girl," he whispered.

"Love you too, Dad. Now, let me go." Brutus chuckled and placed Tasha's hand in Devin's right hand before taking a step back.

They walked the to the alter where Tasha paused to hand her bouquet to Catherine. Then she turned back to Devin. They waited as the officiant gave the signal for the children to stop playing before he began to speak.

"We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Devin Wells and Tasha Lockhart the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today.

"Devin and Tasha - Today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day — eager to a part of the story not yet told. If anyone here can find reason at all for these two not to wed, please, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one in the crowd said a word.

"No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you are about to take. Both of you come to this day with the deep realization that the contract of marriage is sacred as are all of its obligations and responsibilities." Then the officiant turned toward Brutus. "So I now ask, who gives this woman to this man in marriage?"

Brutus took a hesitant breath before stating, "Her mother and I do." After saying his part, Brutus joined his wife. When everyone was settled the officiant smiled before continuing:

"Devin and Tasha, today you choose each other before your family and friends, to begin your life together. For all the tomorrows that follow, you will choose each other over and again, in the privacy of your hearts. Let your love and friendship guide you, as you learn and grow together. Experience the wonders of the world, even as patience and wisdom calm the restless nature. Through your partnership, triumph over the challenges in your path. Through the comfort of loving arms, may you always find a safe place to call home.

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

He then turned to Devin to begin the vows. "Do you Devin, take Tasha to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Devin smiled as he looked into Tasha's eyes. "I do."

"And do you Tasha, take Devin to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

The joy building inside her felt ready to burst. "You bet I do." there were a few chuckles from the audience at the bride's obvious excitement. Even the officiant found himself smiling.

"And now for the exchanging of the rings." As the officiant said this, Vincent lightly tapped Jacob's shoulder. The boy walked over and held up his ring pillow to Devin, who took the rings. He ruffled his nephew's hair before the boy returned to his father's side.

…

"Then, please repeat after me." He turned first to Devin and began. "With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands."

"With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands." Devin placed the silver wedding band on her finger. She gave his hand a small squeeze before taking his ring.

"Now you, my dear," he said to Tasha. "With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands."

"With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands." She placed the matching silver band on his finger. They intertwined their fingers as they waited for the next part.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Devin, you may kiss your bride."

Devin chuckled. He turned to find Tasha smiling, waiting for him to kiss her. He couldn't believe it. He was about to kiss his wife for the first time. As he stepped forward, he caught the scent of a lush mixture of orchid and violet with the sweetness of orange, vanilla, and cassis. The scent was wild and sweet as she was. He reached up and brushed a loose strand of hair from her face, his fingers lightly brushing her cheek as he tucked it behind her ear.

Tasha smiled, pleased that Devin was enjoying her perfume, especially sense it was his favorite as well as hers. Tasha smiled and nuzzled into his touch as he brushed his fingers across her skin. His hand was warm and his touch feather soft. She looked up to gaze into his eyes hidden beneath his mask. Even though his mask covered most of his face, she could still see the tips of the scars she loved to tease him about. Could there be a more handsome man in the world? Most would say not, but to Tasha, he was her man and anyone who said other wise would meet the brunt end of her mother's chainsaw.

Devin was having similar thoughts, though less violent. Beneath her mask Tasha had chosen to do a light make up that accented her natural beauty. Her emerald eyes were shaded with a shimmery tan eye shadow. She also had on both mascara and eyeliner, giving her an elegant look. There was a soft pink bush on her cheeks and her lips were colored with a sheer lips gloss.

The sound of a throat clearing told Tasha that Devin was taking longer than he should. Apparently he was just as entranced by her as she was by him. Taking the initiative, Tasha coyly reached up and placed her hand on his chest. "Hey Mister, I think you're supposed to kiss me now."

Devin gave his characteristic smirk and the next thing anyone knew, Devin had Tasha in a full dip as he pressed his lips to hers. The initial shock of the feeling of weightlessness surprised her at first, but then it quickly melted away as the kiss deepened. Her eyes began to slowly closed as her arms draped around her beloved's shoulder, knowing that he would never let her fall. While nothing can compare to a couple's first kiss, this kiss held more love than any before it. As their kiss became more passionate it not only sealed their vows, but it was also a promise. A promise to share every moment together, to work as a team against all life's challenges, but most of all, it was a promise to love one another for all time. Soft petals lips melded with firm warm ones, almost coming to the point of being unbearable for one to part from the other.

Behind them the crowd cheered and applauded. The children's band once again picked up their instruments and began the traditional bridal march as the kiss went on. After a few more moments, their lips parted and Devin brought Tasha back to her feet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Devin and Tasha Wells!"

Tasha took back her bouquet from Catherine just as Devin grabbed her hand. They quickly ran down the aisle as everyone continued to cheer. At the end of the path waiting for the newly weds was a horse-drawn carriage. The carriage was a white promenade carriage with fully upholstered seats and a fold down top. Two white gray Dutch Warmblood horses were pulling it. Tasha looked at Devin in surprise, but he only smiled and held out his hand. Taking her hand in his, Devin helped her into the carriage before climbing up next to her. The driver flicked the reigns and set the horses in motion. Devin and Tasha turned and waved to their friends and family.

Once they were out of sight Devin turned and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "So… Mrs. Wells. How do you feel about now?"

"Oh I don't know, Mr. Wells," Tasha replied. "I'm not sure I can some it all up, but I think utter bliss might work."

"Well you better hold onto that then, Little Lady. We still have a wedding reception to attend, and a honeymoon afterwards. Just think: two weeks traveling through Germany. Too bad we missed Oktoberfest though."

"Oh I think we'll manage. Wine tasting directly at the vineyards and wineries, and enjoying the local culinary delights and specialties. Maybe even have a walk on a moonlit night on one of the castle grounds?"

Devin smiled and gripped her shoulders tighter. "Oh just wait, babe. Thanks to an…associate of mine, I managed us the "one million dollar view" in a hotel nearby Neuschwanstein. The ultimate in romantic experiences."

Tasha squealed and threw her arms around Devin's neck, kissing his cheek. "How did I get to have such a clever husband?"

"Easy. You said yes." He leaned forward and placed another kiss to her lips. They still had about an hour before the reception started, and Central Park was a very large park.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Love Story - The Next Chapter**

_Great Hall, Beneath the city of New York_

Everything was set for the wedding reception. The decorations looked wonderful and everyone was enjoying themselves. Many of the other Tunnel women had used materials donated from Helpers to create unique center pieces. The flowers used by the bride and bridesmaid were from one Helper who owned a flower shop, and Mr. and Mrs. Lockhart had even paid for the flowers to use in the center pieces. Rebecca spent weeks making three-wick candles for the centers, each candle colored to fade from white to dark purple to midnight blue. Meanwhile the other Tunnel created the wreaths by sticking leftover flowers in foam, and covering any holes with moss and greens. Some of the flowers were actually autumn leaves that had fallen off the trees. Maize had shown everyone how to fold them into roses. Since it was Halloween the children had carved jack-o-lanterns and each one was placed about the hall.

After the wedding many of the other Tunnel members who attended the ceremony returned to the Tunnels to prepare for the ceremony. Father, Catherine, and Vincent had remained to keep up appearances with Tasha's family. Once Tasha's family had left, it left the others free to head Below and wait for the arrival of the newly weds.

At the moment, Vincent had left with Mouse to ready the secret entrance for the couple's arrival. Catherine was sitting with the children as Father retold the tale of _Sleepy Hallow._ He was just at the part where Ichabod spotted the Horseman when Mark whispered to Father that Devin and Tasha had arrived. Despite the groans of the children, Father got up to stand before the staircase. The room became silent as all their eyes were on the Tunnel patriarch.

"Everyone, it is with great pleasure that I announce, Mr. and Mrs. Devin Wells."

The crowd cheered as Devin and Tasha made their appearance. Gone were the masks and the waved down to their friends and family. They descended the stairs and meet with everyone they could. After receiving many congratulations, Father announced that everyone be seated for dinner. Devin and Tasha were placed at the head of the table while everyone else took their seats. Those helping William in the kitchen took the opportunity to pass out drinks. The children received some of William's homemade apple cider, while the adults had the option of apple cider spiked with apple brandy. After drinks were served, Brutus stood up and tapped his glass for everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for making this a truly magical evening," he spoke. "I just want to say how proud I am of my little girl. She found herself a fine man, and it is because of the love and support of every individual I see here that has brought us all to this wondrous occasion. Now, from the look in my Kitty's eyes, I've appeared to be rambling. So lets get on with that meal I now William has waiting for us."

Everyone applauded and soon the wedding dinner was served. The meal consisted of many Fall-thmeemed food: roasted pork loin and sautéed apple slices with a side of roasted carrots, raisins, and beans. There were even a few desserts, curtsey of Catherine and Katie: miniature fried apple pie pockets, caramel and chocolate-dipped apples, and mini apple fruit tarts.

About halfway through the meal, it was Vincent's turn to make a toast. Just as Brutus had done, Vincent tapped his glass for everyone's attention.

"'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times.' These were the words Devin and I would look upon often as boys. Though we had many adventures it never occurred what challenges we may also face. As a young boy there were many dreams I dared not hope to achieve. Yet Devin was the only one who dared to dream up dream that included me, and he moved on to live those dreams. He is a true friend, and I am proud to call him my brother. And now, it brings me joy to see him take Tasha as his wife. I wish you both happiness and a life filled with love."

He sat down and soon everyone was back to eating. Devin got into a conversation with Father and Brutus when he noticed Tasha and Catherine chatting. He tapped Vincent on the shoulder in an attempt to try to figure out what the women were talking about. However, Vincent did not know, but he could tell Catherine found the subject rather amusing.

When the meal was over, Father and Mouse left the table. They headed to the stage where Mouse began to operated the stereo. It contained music Devin and Tasha had selected for the reception. Father directed everyone's attention. "Everyone, it is time for the bride and groom's first dance."

Mouse looked through the songs and found the song Tasha had requested. They had chosen the song "Forever" by The Beach Boys. Devin stood and took Tasha's hand as he led her to the dance floor. There he took her in his arms and then let the music sweep them away.

_If every word I said  
__Could make you laugh  
__I'd talk forever (together my love)  
__I ask the sky just what we had  
__Mmm It shone forever (together my love my my my my my my my my my my my  
__my my)  
__If the song I sing to you  
__Could fill your heart with joy  
__I'd sing forever (together my love my my my my)  
__Forever__Forever__I've been so happy loving you_

They danced to the song, matching the tempo and moving gracefully across the floor. No one spoke as they watched. Some, including Father and Vincent, were impressed with how easily Devin moved.

_Let the love I have for you  
__Live in your heart  
__And beat forever (together my love)  
__Forever  
__Forever  
__I've been so happy loving you_

The song ended and they finished the dance. Devin pulled them to a stop and without warning, he dipped Tasha back on his arm and pressed his lips to hers. Her arms snaked around his neck as she pulled him closer. The crowd cheered until Devin brought them back, spinning Tasha once before realizing her from the kiss.

When the dancing was over, William announced it was time to cut the cake. The cake had been specially made by both William and Catherine: it was a three tiered cake with alternating red velvet and chocolate layers, and smooth white icing. Dark chocolate gnash had been poured over the top to drip down the side, and sugar replicas of the Black Magic Roses were placed on the top of the cake, with a few scattered petals on some of the bottom tiers. Tasha and Devin cut the cake and shared the first bite. Though they did get in a good laugh when Devin shoved a piece into Tasha's face. The was quickly retaliated by kissing him with cake still on her face.

After cake the evening continued with more dancing and food. Tasha threw the bouquet, which was caught by Jamie. Devin tried to throw the garter, but Tasha easily talked him out of it. Later on Father once again called for everyone's attention.

"Now the bride has requested a special dance with her father."

Taking their cue, Brutus escorted Tasha to the dance floor. As the music began to play, Brutus took his daughter and began to dance with her.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
__When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May  
__I guess you'd say  
__What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl, my girl, my girl  
__Talkin' 'bout my girl  
__My girl_

_I've got so much honey, the bees envy me  
__I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees  
__Well, I guess you'd say__What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl, my girl, my girl  
__Talkin' 'bout my girl  
__My girl  
__Ooh_

Halfway through the song Father stood to announce that all fathers and daughters could join in the dance. Since many of the children in the Tunnels were orphans, other adults offered to dance with them. For the boys, many of the women asked to be led to the dance floor.

Watching from their table Vincent smiled and stood to walk over to where his daughter sat beside her mother. "Rosemary, may I have this dance?" He bowed at the waist and offered her his hand.

Rosie squealed and took Vincent's hand. He led her to the dance floor where Vincent tooth both her hands and lifted her onto his feet. Then he began to sway them to the music. Watching from her seat Catherine smiled at the sight of Vincent dancing with their daughter. She was almost startled by the small tap on her arm. She looked over to Jacob.

"Mommy, would you like to dance?"

Catherine smiled. "I'd love to." After a little effort Catherine was able to stand and walked with Jacob to the dance floor. Soon it seemed as every parent, adopted parent, and child were swaying to the music, as the bride and her father remained dancing in the center.

Meanwhile Devin crossed over to where Brutus and Tasha were dancing. He tapped on his father-in-law's shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?"

Brutus smiled and gave his daughter over to her husband as the song began to pick back up.

_Hey, hey, hey  
__Hey, hey, hey  
__Yeah_

_I don't need no money, fortune or fame  
__I got all the riches baby, one man can claim  
__Well, I guess you'd say  
__What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl, my girl, my girl  
__Talkin' 'bout my girl  
__My girl_

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
__With my girl  
__I've got the month of may  
__With my girl_

_Talkin' 'bout, talkin' 'bout  
__Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl  
__That's all I can talk about  
__Is my girl_

When the song ended it was time for Tasha and Devin to leave. They said their goodbyes, leaving their immediate family for last. They all walked to the park entrance. From there Devin and Tasha would take a taxi to the airport. Tasha parent's hugged them, wishing them luck.

"And don't you worry about the boys," Katie assured them. "Charles will be just find with us till you get back, and old Tom will have plenty of room to roam in our backyard."

"Thanks Mom." Tasha gave her one last hug before While Brutus and Katie carried the suitcases to the taxi, Tasha and Devin said their goodbyes to Catherine and Vincent. They had already said their goodbyes to the twins, and now they needed to hurry or they'd miss their flight. While Devin and Vincent exchanged a brotherly hug, Catherine and Tasha were in a teary embrace.

Tasha finally pulled back. "Thanks again Cathy, for everything. Now, don't you go having that baby till I get back."

Catherine laughed. "Well, I don't know about that. Babies like to pick their own time to be born and I'm only five months along."

"Point taken. And with your stud of a husband, the twins were out in less than half a year; that's only one more month. If things work out like last time, this kid may even pop when Devin and I finally take off."

Vincent blushed as the two women laughed. Taking sympathy on him, Catherine patted his arm. "Don't worry Vincent. I'm sure this little one is still too early to make an appearances soon."

"You both should be going if you want to catch your plane," Vincent gently reminded them. After one last quick goodbye, Devin and Tasha bolted for the cab. They got in and soon they were on their way. During the ride, Devin wrapped his arm around Tasha's shoulders, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead.

"You ready, babe?"

"Yep. I finally get you all to myself for two whole weeks. Why? Aren't you ready?"

Devin chuckled. "Ready? If your mom hand't threatened to chainsaw me in half, we would have been married long ago. I was just curious about something, that's all."

"What?" Tasha suddenly felt her guard go up.

He leaned in until the foreheads were touching. He smiled at the skepticism he saw in her eyes. "Just out of curiosity, babe, what exactly were you and Cathy so giggly about tonight? And don't you con me."

The blush returned to her face and Tasha looked away from him. Even though she had talked with Catherine, it was still pretty awkward to talk about. But she trusted Devin and, even if he laughed, he was her husband now so it shouldn't really be a bother. She turned and tried her best to smile. She only managed a half smile.

"Okay, here's the thing. You remember how I refused to live with you unless you married me?"

"Yeah…" _Where exactly was she headed with this?_ he thought.

"Well… Part of that is because I don't believe in cohabitation. The other part…well… Truth is, I've never had a real…_intimate_ relationship with a guy." Tasha watched as the wheels began turning in his head. When it finally his him, she stopped him before he could say anything. "So I began worrying about tonight cause I know you had previous relationships, and I barley let you kiss me when we were dating. Cathy caught me and we had a talk. She told me I had nothing to worry about and to just let everything fall into place. So, there yeah have it."

There was a pause before Devin wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Tasha eagerly responded but was stopped as Devin pulled back. He smiled.

"Tasha, I love you. There's nothing to be worried about, babe… I'll teach ya everything you need to know," Devin said, winking as her face blushed.

"Devin!" She swatted his shoulder and buried her face in her hands. She heard he laugh and then he took her hands in his. She smiled as she looked in his eyes. He was just trying to ease her nerves with his boyish humor, and it was working. And like Catherine told her, she didn't need to know everything. As long as Devin and her loved each other, there was nothing they couldn't face together. She leaned in his arms and let him hold her for the rest of the cab ride.

"Dev?"

"Mmm." He was falling asleep and his hand was stroking her hair. He leaned over to look at her from the side.

"Think you can try to promise me one thing tonight?" she asked.

"Sure. Whatever you want."

She smiled impishly and poked him in the stomach. "Just don't go getting me pregnant on the first time, okay. No offense to your brother, but I want you to myself for at least a year before anyone else comes along."

For the first time in his life, Devin was silent as he now was the one blushing, while Tasha laughed.

**The End**

**XXX**

**AN:** Well, there you have it. The third installment of my _Surprise_ series is complete. Sorry to those of you who wanted a honeymoon scene, but I'll just leave it up your your imagination how it went. Hope you all enjoyed and please leave your reviews.

* * *

_Something old symbolizes continuity with the bride's family and the past. Something new means optimism and hope for the bride's new life ahead. Something borrowed is actually supposed to be lent from a happily married friend or family member, whose good fortune in marriage is supposed to carry over to the new bride. Something blue goes back as far as ancient Rome, when brides wore blue to symbolize love, modesty, and fidelity. The silver sixpence of course represents a wish for wealth and good fortune. Really, where would you put it other than your shoe?_


End file.
